iGoodbye Atlernate Ending
by twihard22
Summary: Just thought iGoodbye could've ended differently. What is Carly woke up in the hospital from a major head trauma with Drake and Josh standing by her bed side. "WHAT DID YOU BOOBS DO?"


**iGoodbye Alternate Ending **

**I can't take credit for this idea. I saw tons of tweets about this after the iGoodbye episode aired so I thought it would be fun to write my own original story on this plotline. **

**Hope you enjoy. This is just for entertainment! **

**I don't own iCarly or Drake and Josh.**

"Sam, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, Spencer will be back from the doctors soon and I don't think he would like the idea of me on the back of that motorcycle." I asked, worriedly, as my best friend in the entire world Sam handed me a helmet. "We need to make sure we are back in time for iCarly too."

"Relax kid. We will be back in plenty of time. Trust me. Besides, we are only driving to the Groovy Smoothie. How much trouble can we cause?" Sam patted the motorcycle reassuringly, and motioned for me to sit behind her.

"Oh, alright." I gave in, hopping onto the back of the motorcycle, strapping my helmet on. It wouldn't hurt to go. I mean, what's the worst that could happen anyway? It did look kind of fun.

"Ready kid?" Sam asked as she revved the engine.

"Okay." I squealed, shutting my eyes as I felt us begin to move into the street.

After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes and realized this wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey this is actually kind of fun." I giggled a little.

"See kid, you just got to trust mama." Sam said, slightly turning her head, averting her eyes from the road so that she could look back at me. "Mama knows-"

"SAM!" I screeched cutting her off as I saw a car in my peripheral vision make contact with us as we ran though a red light.

I felt myself in the air and the last thing I remembered was hitting my head on the pavement.

The next thing I could make sense of was a small beeping sound in my ear.

"Sam?" I mumbled as I became more aware.

I was in a comfortable bed and then suddenly, there was a light blinding me, giving me a splitting headache.

I groaned and mumbled some more words about a girl named Sam and a motorcycle.

"Drake, shut the lights off. It's hurting her head." I heard a mans voice whisper.

I clenched my fists around what felt like soft fabric as the pain intensified.

The light was suddenly gone and I let go a sigh of relief as I unclenched my fists when the pain started to numb a little.

I found that I could finally open my eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first but after a couple of blinks everything became clearer.

I was in a hospital room and that beeping noise was the monitor next to my white bed that I was lying in.

I turned my head and faced four figures standing in the room.

I watched the women with short, reddish hair run to my side. She looked oddly familiar. All of them did.

"Oh baby girl. Are you feeling better? Does anything hurt? How is your head?" She asked worriedly, lightly touching my hand.

Her voice was so familiar.

Slightly confused, I tried to slow the ringing in my ears, still not making complete sense of the situation yet.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to remember and slowly a faded memory surfaced but the ringing in my ears intensified and I let out a slight whimper.

"Megan it's me. Your mom." She squeezed me gently but I could see the deep concern written all over her face.

Suddenly, the ringing slowed and I was able to make perfect sense of everything that was going on around me. The fuzziness in my brain clicked and I was actually able to make complete thoughts.

"Mom." I sighed, hugging her as reality slowly made its way back into my throbbing head. "What- what happened?" I asked wondering how I made my way into this hospital bed.

"You fell on the cement floor in the basement." Walter came over to me. "You hit your head really hard."

"Walter?" I smiled as he held my other hand.

"Yes honey." He turned to my brother who was sitting in the corner of the hospital room. "Josh heard your fall and then found you."

"Do you remember anything sweetie?" My mom asked as I looked back over to her.

My head hurt as I tried to think about what she was trying to ask me. "Oh, I remember I was in the basement looking for…"I trailed off pretending not to know when I knew perfectly well that I had been looking for a paint can for my next prank on my brothers- not that I could tell them that.

"You had a pretty hard fall." Walter looked down at me thinking that was the reason why I trailed off.

The pain in my head started to intensify. "Mom? Walter? My head is really starting to hurt. Can you go get the doctor? I think I need more medicine." I shut my eyes.

"Of course sweetie." My mom kissed my forehead gently and then they walked out of the room.

I turned toward my brothers who were looking at me from the corner of the room.

"What did you boobs do?" I hissed at them once I knew my parents were out of hearing range. I assumed since I had been looking for something that involved pranking them, they had to somehow be connected to this accident.

"Okay Megan. This is not our fault." Drake stood up defensively.

"Yeah- all we know is that you were downstairs doing whatever freakish things that little head of yours does." Josh came to Drakes defense. "So don't try to blame this on us little girl."

"Yeah- maybe this will teach you a little lesson." Drake added.

Josh came over to me. "You've been out for the past two days Megan. The doctors said you have a severe concussion, a cracked skull and internal bleeding."

"Yeah, and all this time you've been asleep." Drake added.

Josh and I both looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I already said that!" Josh exclaimed.

"Whoa, okay, take it easy man." Drake held his hands up.

"We've been worried sick about you Megan." Josh ignored Drake.

"Yeah even though this was caused by one of your evil schemes to get back at us." Drake added. "All this time you have been asleep you've been muttering names like Carly, Sam, and Freddie." Drakes face looked concerned.

"Who's Freddie? A boyfriend?" Josh asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." I rolled my eyes at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I've never met a Freddie or a Carly in my life."

"Well, who's Gibby?" Josh asked.

"What are you boobs talking about?" I asked, my head starting to hurt.

"You tell us. This was all happening in your freakish little head of yours." Drake through up his arms.

"And why were you muttering things about a talking bra, Bigfoot, motorcycles and possi? And all this other nonsense about a web show?" Josh added.

"Possi?" Drake laughed.

Josh and I both looked up at Drake rolling our eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I have no idea what the heck you guys are talking about. The last thing I remember was trying to find paint." I looked up at them wondering what the heck they were talking about. "Maybe it is you boobs who need to get your head examined."

Drake and Josh both just shrugged and then both leaned down to hug me.

"We're just glad you are okay Megan." Josh said.

"Yeah and maybe next time you will think twice before trying to pull another prank on us." Drake stated hopefully.

I snorted which caused pain to shoot through my head. "You wish boobs." Bu then I softened a little. "I love you guys." I said hugging them back and they both relaxed.

I tried to let go of all the nonsense about what they were telling me about. I must have hit my head pretty hard. That didn't stop me though from planning my next prank on these boobs. Talking bras and motorcycles actually gave me a good idea that these guys wouldn't see coming. Maybe those freakish dreams that they were telling me about did help me out after all.

**REVIEW! **

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
